varoshafandomcom-20200213-history
Suicide of Płużyna Andrychowski
The suicide of Płużyna Andrychowski (April 18, 1992 - October 4, 2016) was a notable case of bullying in Southeastern Europe. She had been bullied for 5 weeks, and was a Polish expat on the GSE Stadium Cheerleading Squadron. It was the first reported suicide in Varosha, and is notable for having nearly all the bullies involved having been killed. Events leading to suicide Background of incident Płużyna was born in 1992 in Poland and moved to Varosha around the time that ABS bought it for redevelopment as a resort. She had been on the GSE Stadium Cheerleading Squadron for about a week at the time of her suicide. She had been bullied physically and via the internet. A Facebook post by Aesop Demetriou (an Greek expat student at the school who was involved in a 3-hour standoff with the Varosha National Police Department as a result of being identified by Anonymous members and committed suicide by cop), dated the day before Zoe's death, had text reading "tag a b***h you don't like" with Płużyna's name attached by others. Death Suffering from depression and peer pressure in the wake of the events, Płużyna killed herself at the age of 25 by jumping in front of a Varosha Metro train. People continued to post to her Facebook after her death, with one person (identified as Michelle Evans, a American foreign exchange student who was shot execution-style by a friend of Płużyna at a Devo concert at the Jenny's superclub 3 days later) even writing "good ur gone." Other posts included: "HAHA YOU'RE A LESBO" (posted by a 13-year old student of the Tahire Aoi Kartal In-Cave Elementary School, named Albert Michaels who was arrested on counts of cyberbullying but was bailed out by his parents), "Moon Man will kill you. KKK for life." (posted by an unidentified student at Varosha National High School who committed suicide by over-drinking Absinthe to avoid cops finding him), and "Autism" (also posted by Michelle Evans). Aftermath The people who bullied her were identified as a group calling themselves "The Moonist Believers", who suddenly appeared in the City of Varosha wearing Ku Klux Klan uniforms. These people would attack people with facial deformities, individuals with intellectual disabilities, LGBT spectrum members, or black people on the streets and shout "Keep The Multiverse White". As it would later be determined, these people were part of some religious cult that believed that their leader, Moon Man, an alternate interpretation of Mac Tonight, a former mascot of the McDonald’s fast food chain, who is usually accompanied by text-to-speech voice synthesis which speaks of racism and violence against minorities, was some god like figure and that he would lead them to killing everyone in Varosha that was not white, mainly Płużyna. Then, it happened. During Devo's concert at the Jenny's superclub, Troy Stevens, a friend of Płużyna, shot Michelle Evans, a notable member of the group, to death execution-style with a AK-47 spray-painted with anti-racist slogans. Devo stopped their set in shock as a huge panic broke out in the nightclub, leading band member Mark Mothersbaugh to yell "Is there a doctor here?" to the audience, with no response. Troy was arrested but found not guilty by the court. Moon Man media was temporarily banned for 2 weeks, and being in the alt-right was banned temporarily as well. After a investigation following the suicides and murders of nearly 20 of the 40 members of the group, those 20 members were interred in the new Amanda Todd Memorial Cemetery along with Grand Dragon Albert Aesop who was subsequently killed by the Varosha National Police Department when Albert pulled a drill with a heavily-modified Awesome Auger on police and ran towards them. The Varosha Metro's services were cancelled for the remainder of the day as the train operator surveyed for damage to the Stadler GTW that ran over the victim, as well as Line 1 track around the clockwise-direction platform of Leonidas St. Station where the suicide occurred. Normal service resumed the following day. Reactions Media A concert, Rock Against Bullying, is set to take place at Christos Poullaides Stadium in January 2017, in memory of various bullying and cyberbullying victims. Government of Varosha As an immediate response to the widely-publicised events, President Tahire Aoi Kartal made cyberbullying a felony, punishable by an on-the-spot fine of 1,700 euros and "at least" 72 hours in jail. Varosha Metro After services were interrupted in the aftermath of the suicide, Varosha Metro warned all train drivers to be vigilant and observant of obstructions on the track, including persons attempting to commit suicide. Driver training exercises were conducted in the overnight hours when the Metro was out of service on a normally 24-hour schedule. Mooncentral.net The forum simply laughed off the incident, but were outraged by the fact that some people took Moon Man seriously. Tahire Aoi Kartal announced that the website would be immediately blocked in Varosha "until further notice" in order to analyse the situation at hand, despite the group's pleading for mercy and apologies for the physical harm and damage that they never intended to cause. All of Mooncentral.net's alleged responsibility for the attacks was later rejected by the government. The blockade was removed early on the 13th of October 2016 after it was confirmed that the "Moonist Believers" were radicalised by developments unrelated to the website. Mooncentral.net was officially noted in a government report on the incidents as a "satire" website that was not meant to be taken seriously. The government also took the alt-right and Moon Man media as satire, similarly urging persons not to take it seriously. GSE Stadium GSE Stadium announced that a memorial would be erected on the stadium's main stands. Circus Playhouse & Food Emporium One of Varosha's very few-non ABS-owned family entertainment centers, Circus Playhouse & Food Emporium, where Płużyna had a part-time job as a walkaround, closed temporarily to mourn her death. The closure lasted one week, and many of Circus Playhouse's few guests (believed to be 900 guests over the course of a business day) were forced to defect to Chuck E. Cheese's for the period that it was closed. Westboro Baptist Church The Westboro Baptist Church (in exile after local civic government forcefully evicted their members from the old building to allow for its demolition and the construction of a Chuck E. Cheese's location, partially funded and planned by their Varoshan subsidiary) attempted to picket Płużyna's funeral, with a planned subsequent picket outside of CEC-ABS Entertainment's headquarter building as revenge for destroying their spiritual "home". Their funeral picket was quickly raided by the Varosha National Police Department SWAT team. One picketer was rushed to the hospital with a shot to the pelvis, and was deported back to the United States after release from the hospital. Patriot Guard Riders from the United States along with members of the local branch of the Hell's Angels biker club and the British Royal Air Force (barracks in the south end of Cyprus) were sent to help physically shield the mourners from the presence of the Westboro protesters by blocking the protesters from view with their motorcades, with numbers of Guard Riders holding American flags, and some Hell's Angels holding John the Baptist flags mounted upside-down, and drowned out the protesters' chants (along with the police's bullet firings) by singing "The Sound of Silence" by Simon & Garfunkel and revving their motorcycle engines, along with the police gunfire and RAF helicopters flying immediately above the protest location in order to disperse the crowds. Some Varosha Rallycross teams also disabled their exhaust silencers with the intent of annoying the WBC protestors with the cars' obnoxious engine noises. The CEC-ABS picket was cancelled before they had the opportunity to launch it, as police forced them to board a Varoshan charter flight bound for Topeka after apprehending and deporting the WBC's members. Despite a travel ban being put into place for all members of the WBC as a government-recognised "hate speech group", police quickly blamed nearby Larnaca International Airport for allowing the heretics to enter Varosha indirectly. This picket resulted in the first ever activation of Varosha's Emergency Alert System, classified as a "local area emergency". Category:Bullying cases Category:Civil emergency